Problem: $ {0.25\times 6 = {?}} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {6}= {0.30}$ ${0}$ ${0.2}\times {6}+{0.3}= {1.5}$ ${5}$ ${0}\times {6}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.25\times6 = 1.50} $